Kidnapped
by KJ Lizzy
Summary: Katara gets kidnapped by Zuko who wants to use her to get Aang. Kataang. Some Tokka and Sukka. Minor Zutara. Zuko is evil. Will Katara be able to resist Zuko? Or will he get what he wants from her? I couldn't come up with a better title. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, peoples! KJ is here with another Avatar: The Last Airbender Fan Fiction.**

**This is set right after The Seige of the North, part II. Only, imagine that Zuko did not lose his crew or his ship and that the story is different. This will be a Kataang story with hints of Tokka, Sukka, and Zutara. Please note that since I like Zuko being the bad guy, he isn't the nicest guy in the world in this story. In fact, if you are a Zuko fan, I would suggest staying away from this story. I hope you enjoy and please R&R! Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 1 from Katara's P.O.V.

"Sokka," I said crossly, "We're supposed to be going in the other direction!" I shivered in the weather that was getting steadily colder. Even Appa looked like he was shaking.

"No," Sokka said, frowning, "We're going south to the Earth Kingdom! And we're heading south"

"That explains why it gets colder every second," I smiled sarcastically.

"My instincts say that we're heading south!" Sokka yelled, "And besides, you're holding the map upside down."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, because your instincts were _so_ right the last time we followed them. And I am not holding the map upside down; it is just your position that makes it seem that way," I told my brother.

Aang decided that it was time to cut in. "Sokka," he said in that soothing way of his, "Katara is right; we're going north. Let's go back before we all turn into a giant icicle."

I tried to warm myself by getting out my sleeping bag and wrapping it around me. "I think it is a little too late for that." My teeth started to chatter.

Sokka grumbled but he turned Appa around and soon we were heading in the _right_ direction. He was still mumbling about us being wrong and he was right by the time we could see the Northern Air Temple, a few days later. Aang and I just ignored him.

"Do you think we stop to say hi to Teo and his friends or do you think we should go straight to the Earth Kingdom to find Bumi?" I asked Aang to try to take my mind off of strangling Sokka and throwing him off of Appa and into the deep blue sea.

"I think we should go directly to the Earth Kingdom," Aang answered, "That way we don't waste time. I only have until the end of the summer."

I nodded. "You're right. Maybe Bumi could hurry up and teach you so that you can get on to Firebending." I suddenly realized that I had said the wrong thing.

Aang looked regretfully at my hands that I had planted in my lap and I knew at once what he was thinking. "I can't learn Firebending," he said slowly but firmly. I decided it was best not to argue with him at the time.

* * *

"What do you mean he won't teach you Earthbending?!" Sokka yelled, weeks later. I kept my mouth shut and didn't add to Aang's upset mood.

"Bumi just said that I should find another teacher," Aang explained for the umpteenth time.

"We don't have time to find another Earthbending teacher!" Sokka exclaimed.

I put my hand on Aang's shoulder and gave him a small smile. "We can do this."

Aang nodded as his hand slid up to where mine was. His fingers laced gently through mine. It felt good. "I know," he said tenderly, "But we'll have to hurry. Let's go find an Earthbending teacher."

* * *

"Where do you think we should start Earthbending training?" Aang asked excitedly, almost jumping up and down.

Toph, the new, tomboyish girl in our group, didn't move. She grunted something that sounded like later and moved off.

Aang looked so worried and upset at Toph's answer. I quickly grabbed his hand and asked, "Want to Waterbend?" Aang knew I was trying to help him and he accepted it and we ran to a nearby river.

We were both out of breath when we finally got to the slow moving crystal blue water of the river. "Let's rest for a moment," I panted, sitting down on the sand below our feet. Aang did the same. I couldn't help but notice that he was only inches from me. His hand slowly crept up to where mine was on the sand close to my lap and he held my hand as I held my breath.

"Katara," he finally murmured.

"Yes?" I breathed, noticing that he had scooted so close to me that we were almost touching.

"There is something that I want to, um, tell you," Aang said to me. I waited for him to go on. "Well," he said, taking a deep breath and clearing his throat, "I-I, um, well, I, uh…" This went on for a few minutes. At last he burst out, "I love you!"

I sat back to stare at him. His eyes were just so pure, a million emotions running through them. Fear. Love. Regret. Truthfulness. Hopefulness. I hesitated but only for a moment. "I love you, too," I told him, leaning forward just a little.

Aang appeared to hesitate but then leaned forward suddenly and kissed my lips. The minutes went by and still the kiss did not break. We did eventually break and we smiled at each other. Then Aang burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked, joining in on the laughter because it was so contagious.

"Nothing," he replied, "It is only that it feels so good to have that out after months of hiding it."

"I know how you feel," I said. And I did. Then we noticed that it was getting dark and decided to get back to camp. We had meant not to tell anyone of our feelings for each other but Toph and Sokka caught on immediately.

"Aang," Sokka said, being calmer than I had expected, "Why don't you and I have a man to man talk tomorrow about this." I didn't object although I don't know why.

* * *

"Prince Zuko," Iroh said softly the next evening, opening the door to Zuko's chamber, "I have some news for you."

"What news?" Zuko asked from where he was meditating on his bed.

"We have caught sight of the Avatar," Iroh told him, "And they have just landed."

Zuko stood up. "Assemble the crew," he said, "We're going after the Avatar."

* * *

Sokka and Aang left around evening leaving me and the slob of a girl together. Then Toph decided she had had enough of me and chores so she lumbered off to go what she called mud bathing.

I was sitting near the fire pit with some mending with Momo curled up at my feet when I heard a noise. I got up but didn't see anyone. Then I turned around to be face to face with Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation himself.

* * *

**Well, how did it go? I write pretty quickly and providing that I don't forget, there should be a new chapter about twice a week or so. I hope you enjoyed it and please tell me what I can fix to make this story more enjoyable! I know that Zuko's last line sounded like what Zhao said, I just realized that. Maybe because I watched that episode over and over again for my brother's enjoyment last night.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reply. I am truly sorry I didn't update when I said that I would; my life has been too busy to even think about writing. But all that is finished and I should be updating more often.**

Chapter 2 from Katara's P.O.V. and some my P.O.V.

"Zuko!" I gasped. Then, remembering that Zuko was an enemy, I gathered myself together and got into my battle stance. I kept one eye on Zuko and the other eye on the pail of water I would use if he tried anything.

Zuko frowned as he looked around our small campsite. Then he suddenly whirled on me, his eyes narrowed. "Where's the Avatar?" he snapped at me.

I glared at him. "You expect me to answer that why?" Abruptly, my hands were caught viciously behind my back by a Fire Nation guard. I winced.

Zuko's mouth twisted into a cruel smirk much like his sister's. "Because if you don't, we can take you with us and torture you until you do tell us."

I saw immediately that either way he won. Either I told him where Aang was and Aang got captured or Zuko took me and then got Aang when Aang came to rescue me or whenever I broke to his will he would know what he wanted. Either way Zuko got Aang. But at least if Aang had to rescue me he would expect a fight. He would not see it coming if Zuko snuck up on him.

"Well?" Zuko asked. He was obviously quickly loosing patience with my silence. "Are you going to tell us or do we have to do this the hard way?

I kept my mouth in a straight line. I would never betray Aang. Never.

Zuko took the hint. "The hard way? That may be a good thing; torturing a prisoner always pleases me and it is not often we have a prisoner as pretty as you to torture." And he then motioned for the guard to drag me off.

* * *

"Leave us alone," Zuko said to the guards. We had just entered Zuko's ship and Zuko had had the guards drag me into a small, cell-like room. Then he had them chain me to one of the cell's corners. The guards bowed and left.

"Now," Zuko said to me, "I know your answer but I'm going to ask you again before we set off again. Where is the Avatar?"

I looked at him calmly. "I'm not ever going to tell you. You cannot ever get me to betray Aang."

Zuko nodded curtly and left me in the cell alone, locking the metal door behind him.

* * *

"Um, Sokka, where's Katara?" Aang questioned once they got back to the campsite, "And Toph?"

"Yeah?" Toph asked, hearing her name, "I'm right here."

"Where's Katara?" Aang inquired of her.

Toph shrugged. "I left her alone to go take a mud bath. I assumed that she was here."

"She must have gone to go pick berries. Even Momo is gone," Sokka suggested. Then seeing a nearby tree he said, "See, she even left us a note." He went over and picked it up. After he had scanned the letter, his face turned ashen.

"What?" Aang asked excitedly, taking the letter from Sokka and reading it allowed so that Toph could hear. "'Dear Avatar, if you ever wish to see your precious girlfriend again, you will not come after us. Instead, you will leave us alone. Any resistance from your part will result in her termination.' It's signed Zuko." Aang sat down heavily and sighed. "What are we supposed to do?"

* * *

I stayed there for perhaps two days. No one came even to give me food or water. Eventually, someone came with water but no food. On the forth or fifth day, Zuko came in. He was alone, which surprised me but his nasty smile told me to expect the worst.

"Ready for your first session?" he asked me. He unchained me but held my hands painfully tight behind my back. Nevertheless, I still struggled. Unfortunately, it did not effect Zuko in the way I wanted it to, in fact, he seemed to be enjoying it. "You like to struggle?" he asked me, "Well, I like to torture struggling girls."

I kicked at him but missed. "Let go of me!" I shouted, twisting in his grip. His iron grip closed tighter around my wrists. That was when I noticed that there were guards around. We were in a smaller, terribly warm room. The heat didn't seem to bother anyone else but almost at once I began to feel lightheaded.

Zuko forced me into a chair to which my hands were bound. Then the interrogation began.

* * *

The room swam. My vision wouldn't clear. I couldn't think. I knew I was on the floor but that was it. I couldn't remember anything.

No wait, I remembered the torture; the questions. They had thrown questions at me so fast that I got confused and couldn't answer them. I don't think I revealed any information that they wanted to know but my memory was just so hazy that I could be mistaken.

I knew that they had thrown me on the floor of my cell when they were done, otherwise I wouldn't be feeling the rough metal floor underneath my body or be smelling the musty hay smell.

Finally found the strength to get off the floor and drag myself to the pile of hay that served as a bed. I lay there for the longest time; dropping in and out of a shallow sleep. I didn't know what to think. If this is how they were to get me to tell them Aang's weaknesses, then maybe I would break.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 from Zuko's P.O.V., some Aang's P.O.V., and some Katara's P.O.V.

After torturing the girl, I decided to walked around the ship. I had a guard take her some food and some water and then walked up to the deck. Then I began my thoughts.

How did she hold through? No one I had interrogated before had been able to hold through without telling anything I wanted to know. How did a mere fourteen-year-old girl not break to my will?

No matter, I told myself, I will get to her next time. The next time I ask her questions she _will_ give me the answers that I want. She will.

* * *

"Why does that arrogant, stuck up, stupid, brainless twerp of a prince want with MY sister?" Sokka asked. He looked mad enough to fight with a Hornet-Bee.

"He wants me," I replied, "He's going to use Katara to get to me."

"What a low down, stupid, idiotic…" Sokka started. He started listing many things down that wouldn't be appropriate here.

"Yeah, it's a bad idea, we get it, snoozles," Toph sighed.

"It is a REALLY brainless, foolish, low, dim-witted idea!" Sokka burst out.

"Calm down, Sokka," I said as calmly as I could, "We need to think this through carefully so that we can rescue Katara without hurting her. Any ideas?"

"SNEAK ATTACK!" Sokka suggested excitedly.

"You know, that actually might work. We need to rescue Katara without letting Zuko know that we're on his trail. Sneaking may be the only way to do that," I decided.

* * *

The guard threw some food and drink into my cell. I ate and drank all of the almost inedible stuff that they had given me. I was feeling a bit better and used some of the liquid left in my cup to practice my Bending.

Even though Master Pakku had taught me many things, I still needed to practice regularly although lately I hadn't been. I practiced until I grew thirsty and drank the last of the water.

I began to think of what I might have been doing with Aang, Sokka, and Toph at that very moment if I wasn't captured on Zuko's ship. I would probably be either cooking dinner or just starting to get ready to cook. Aang would probably be following me around, begging to help me, Sokka would probably be sharpening his boomerang, and Toph would likely be picking her toes is what I eventually decided. How I wished I could have been with them then.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. I've just been sick lately. First a cold then a fever then I lost my voice and now I have a cold again. I hate this time of year. Anyway, I already started the next chapter and since it is spring break, I may be able to finish it and get it up here sometime this week.But knowing my bad memory skills, that may not happen. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
